iHate Mistletoe
by StarxBright
Summary: When Carly is bit by the Christmas bug, she goes a little crazy with the decorations. When Sam and Freddie get trapped under some mistletoe, will all her match-making pay off, or will she even survive Christmas Eve? Post iLove You


"Carly, what are you doing?" Freddie Benson asked, watching the energetic brunette bounce around the apartment.

"Putting up decorations," Carly Shay explained, string up the last of the lights. She jumped off of the chair she had been using as a step stool and rushed to plug in the extension cord.

Freddie had to blink a couple of times to his eyes to adjust to the new brightness of the room.

"Er…pretty," he said.

"I know," said Carly proudly. She drove back into the Christmas box, coming up with multiple sprigs of mistletoe.

"What's that for?" Freddie asked cautiously.

"It's mistletoe, Freddie."

"I know what it is Carly. I asked what it is _for_."

"It's to decorate with, duh." Carly turned away and headed up the stairs to the iCarly studio.

The front door swung open just then, and Sam Puckett walked in with a flourish. "What goes on people?" she called, slamming the door behind her.

"Carly's gone Christmas crazy," Freddie deadpanned.

Sam glanced around the apartment, finally noticing the onslaught of decorations. Lights were hanging from the ceiling, wrapping around the stair railing, and up the post in the kitchen. The walls were covered with wreaths and stockings, all hand-made by Socko.

And the tree. Oh the Christmas tree. It was covered with tinsel and bright twinkling lights and an overly excessive amount of ornaments.

"It looks like Rudolph threw up in here," Sam said, with a shuddered.

Freddie had found something about her choice of words very amusing, and burst into laughter. Sam joined in, and that was how Carly found them, coming back down the stairs.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Rudolph…barf…" Same chortled. Carly wrinkled her nose in disgust and climbed up another chair to hang the last piece of mistletoe.

Sam's eyes narrowed at the plant. "What is that?"

Carly rolled her eyes. "It's mistletoe Sam. Isn't it cool?"

"Mama's allergic to mistletoe."

"You can't be allergic to mistletoe, Sam."

"Actually…" Freddie began to interject, before both girls glared at him. "Never mind then," he muttered.

"Why are you hanging that chiz up anyway?" Sam asked. "Who is here to kiss? Fredweird? Spencer?"

"Eww!" Carly squealed. "Don't talk about kissing my brother Sam!"

Sam grinned and puckered her lips. "Oh Spencer, I want to kiss him all day. Oh muah, muah, muah."

"Eww, Sam, shut it!"

Freddie rolled his eyes. "Seriously though Carly, what's with the mistletoe? Who is going to be here to kiss?"

"No one, I just think it's pretty."

Sam and Freddie exchanged looks, smiling at Carly's, well, Carlyness.

Then they blushed, quickly looking away from each other.

Both of them missing Carly's mischievous smile.

xXxXxXx

Christmas Eve had come quickly enough. Carly had helped Sam with her last minute presents, as usual. They were cheap, and they weren't rather thought out, but Sam actually thought of other people, so you have to figure that counts for something.

Carly had gotten all her presents months in advance, of course.

Spencer had made all of his. No surprise there.

Freddie had gotten his presents about the same time as Carly. Well, most of them anyway.

Actually, he had only managed to find the perfect gift for Sam that morning. He ended up getting her a pretty necklace, just a simple silver chain with a simple silver "s" dangling from it.

He had a pretty valid excuse. What did you get your ex-girlfriend for Christmas, when all you really wanted was her?

Not that Freddie would admit it to anyone.

Least of all Carly.

He was looking forward to tonight. He, Spencer, Carly, and Sam (his mom was working a double at the hospital, lucky him) were all going to stay up late and watch cheesy Christmas movies and sing carols and probably end up with Lewbert knocking on their door to shut up.

But they wouldn't. They're open their presents once the sun came up, and crash on the floor until Freddie's mom came bursting over and woke them all up so she and her son could bond over presents.

Yeah, right.

Carly had just popped "How the Grinch Stole Christmas" into the DVD player. Freddie sat down on the couch, his arms resting on the back of it. Sam sat on his right, leaning back in her seat and making it look like Freddie had his arm around her.

Carefully, Freddie removed his arm, hoping she didn't notice.

"Ready?" Carly asked, plopping down between Freddie and Sam with a bowl of popcorn. Spencer sat at the counter with his own snacks; assorted fruit goo.

The movie was short and old, but it was a classic, and they all loved it in there own way. The moment the credits started rolling, Freddie was up and out of his seat, needing a break from the tension floating around the couch between him and Sam.

"Does anybody want some Peppy cola?" he asked.

"Me!" both of the Shay siblings said. Same rose from her seat too, surprising Freddie.

"Let me help you," she said. Freddie tried not to show his shock as they headed into the kitchen.

Digging through the fridge, Freddie handed Sam to colas, and took two himself.

He made him way back to the couch with Sam right behind him, pausing by the counter to give Spencer a drink.

He turned around and was ready to go sit down when Spencer let out a long whistle.

"What?" Freddie asked hesitantly.

"You and Sam are under the mist-le-toe," Spencer sang.

Freddie and Sam looked up at the same time, finding the last sprig of mistletoe Carly had hung, directly above their heads.

"Now you have to kiss," Spencer drawled immaturely.

Sam looked over at Carly desperately, but the brunette just smiled back happily.

Sam looked back over at Freddie, and moved to take a step backwards and away from him, but Freddie grabbed her wrist.

Her eyes snapped to his hand, then to his eyes. They were watching each other for a moment, before he gave her a tug towards him, and their lips met.

Carly took in a quick breath and nearly choked, and Spencer fell off of his stool, yet the two teenagers continued to lock lips for a good ten minutes.

When they finally broke apart, both of them were smiling.

"Merry Christmas Princess Puckett," Freddie whispered, pulling her into a hug.

"Merry Christmas Benson."

**I'm back! I've got a new name, a new novel under my belt (Eeek!) and a whole lot of new ideas.**

**May I be the first to day, happy holidays darlings! I know I'm a little early, but this plot bunny would leave me alone!**

**Thank you all so much for sticking with me. Here's an early Christmas/thank you present.**

**Please review and let me know how much you missed me, and what you thought of the story ;)**


End file.
